Battement de cils
by rebelliouSoul
Summary: My first fic ever! g commencé l'histoire ac no idea sur la fin! On verra bien ou ca va mener.. Biz spechial à Ninza Alias Floreole ki narrete pas de bouster la feneante ke jsuis ! nhesitez pas a etre sevères ds vos reviews ca maidra pr la suite! mircé :D
1. Chapter 1

C'était la nuit d'un décembre morne. La neige, douce et légère, se faisait désirer devant cette pluie torride, fouettant tout à son passage sans pitié. Tout, même ce visage innocent et enfantin, ces joues rosies de froid et ces lèvres crispées par l'insistante de l'averse. Elle était trompée de la tête aux pieds, mais cela semblait le dernier de ses soucis. En un temps normal, elle aurait courut se réfugier quelque part dans un arrêt de bus ou sous la terrasse d'un café. En un temps normal, elle ne serait même pas la ou elle est, seule, avec seule compagnie, son souffle haltant mais discret, à tel point qu'il n'arrivait pas même à mes oreilles. Mais cette fois, tous les éléments déchaînés ne pourraient parvenir à son monde. Son monde ? Tu tiens vraiment à le connaître ? Tu es prévenu, il n'a rien de ravissant … Tu insistes ? A ton aise. Je vais tout te raconter, depuis le commencement…

T'as vu sa gueule quand tu as pris la lettre sous son nez ?

La pauvre elle allait y passer.

Tout y était même la voix ! T'es la meilleure !

Je sais, je sais … Et ce n'était qu'un échantillon de mon talent !

Des échos de rires retentirent dans le couloir presque vide par cette matinée d'automne et ne cessèrent que lorsque les deux Serpentards se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun sa classe respective.

Malgré ses seize ans, malgré sa coupe garçon et malgré sa peau de bébé, Bellatrix Black faisait déjà une jeune femme. Physiquement peut-être, mais moralement, elle n'a jamais changé depuis ce jour. Je m'en rappelle aussi bien que si s'était hier…

Elle s'était réveillée ce matin, et s'attendait à entendre cette voix féminine chaleureuse et tendre lui lancer un « Bonjour Bella ! Bien dormie chérie ? », mais fut surprise, effrayée d'être accueillie par des gémissements continus, déchirants. Elle avançait à petits pas, terrifiée par ce qui pourrait l'attendre. Son instinct disait vrai. La tête enfoncée dans les bras, un homme tremblait sur la table de la cuisine, secoué par des sanglots étouffés. Lourdement, il leva des yeux humides et rouges et croisa le regard interrogateur et pétrifié de la jeune fille. Les larmes lui picotaient les yeux mais refusaient de sortir pour une raison qu'elle ne cherchait pas à savoir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait connaître, c'est la cause de la frustration de son père, mais surtout … « Papa ? Où est maman ? »

Depuis ce jour, Bellatrix Black s'est enfermée dans une bulle de solitude, de dépression et de pessimisme horribles. Mais ceux qui connaissent assez Bellatrix comme moi, saurait qu'elle ne laisserait jamais paraître sa faiblesse à qui que ce soit. La mort serait plus douce. Pour les gens, Bella est une fille insensible, voir même sadique, qui n'a nullement été touchée par la mort de sa mère, mais a continué dans la même perfidie, la même duplicité, la même hypocrisie qu'elle avait toujours menées.

DDddDdDdRrRrRRrrrrRriiiIIiiIiiiiIIgGggGg !

Comment s'est passé ton cours d'arithmancie ?

Comme toujours. Prof naze, cours naze. Et toi ? Cette séance de runes ?

Par pitié ! T'appelle ça une séance ? Je dois sérieusement envisager de quitter cette école de racailles.

Tu as bien dis racailles, Black ?

Les cheveux blonds, lisses et tenus en catogan, se tenant on ne peut plus droitement devant la porte que Bella et Narcissa s'apprêtaient à franchir, Lucius Malefoy fusillait les deux filles de ses yeux d'un bleu-gris sans pareil.

-Regadez qui va là ! Lança Bella de son air habituel. Mais c'est MÔsieur le préfet en chef en personne ! Allons Narcissa un peu de tenue quand même. Devant un tel choix de Dumbledor, on ne peut que le mépriser encore plus.

-Toujours de mauvais goût, Black. Et moi qui pensais que ces vacances te ferais ressusciter quelques neurones perdus… Tout le monde sait bien que la jalousie te torture comme… disons… un sort d'Endolo…

Avant qu'il ne pu ajouter un mot de plus, Bellatrix avait déjà mis à terre Lucius, les yeux éjectés de sang et le point en l'air d'un air menaçant.

-Tiens tiens ! Bellatrix Black en colère. J'aimerai bien voir ça !

-Non Bella ne fait pas de bêtises ! Cria une Narcissa alarmée. Bellatrix ne réagit pas, mais non pas par obéissance à sa grande sœur, mais par hésitation entre un coup de poing dans ce bel œil bleu a présent, ou plutôt dans les couilles.

-Quel gâchis dans tous les cas, lança-t-elle en se relevant, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Une fois sur pied, Lucius, la mine aussi jovial que toujours, n'hésita pas à lancer un dernier « au plaisir de vous revoir » accompagné d'une légère inclination de la tête avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir vers les cachots.

-Des fois, je suis prête à tout donner pour savoir ce qui tourne dans ta tête !

-Pas grand-chose, si on oubli de mentionner qu'on est orphelines de mère et qu'il est peut être élémentaire de réagir quand on manque de respect à sa mémoire.

-Peut être qu'il élémentaire aussi de voir que Malefoy essayait de te provoquer et que tu lui a fait tout le plaisir du monde en lui répondant par la scène à laquelle on a eu droit !

-Et si tu arrêtais de faire ta grande pour une fois ? Il m'arrive de te détester des fois !

Narcissa ne su jamais que cette dernière phrase n'était pas destinée à elle. Bellatrix se l'était adressée à elle-même sans trop le sentir. Elle avait laissé sa faiblesse prendre le dessus sur ses actions. Elle s'en voulait à mort d'avoir montré ce coté vulnérable en elle, ce coté qui la montrait telle qu'elle était en vrai. Une fille fragile, sensible frêle et impulsive se cachait si bien derrière cette Bella fière, têtue, rebelle, et indomptable. Les gens ne la voyaient pas autrement et elle vivait le meilleur du monde ainsi. De toute façon, elle n'imaginait pas sa vie autrement. Son caractère faisait tout sans poids et sans lui, elle imaginait mal comment elle pourrait s'imposer dans un monde où le plus fort mangeait le plus faible. Faible. Un mot qui faisait vibrer son influx nerveux dans le plus profond de sa moelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce soir là, la lune était une parfaite perle blanche brisée dont les débris lumineux s'éparpillaient dans l'obscurité d'un ciel sans nuages. Un ronflement se percutait sur les murs sourds du dortoir des filles. Impassible et placide, Bellatrix Black s'était pelotonnée bien au chaud dans sa couette, face à la fenêtre qui laissait voir toute la splendeur de la pleine lune. Sa tête ne savait quoi penser devant un paysage si serein. Ses journées défilaient dans les pages de sa vies, toujours les mêmes, aussi blanches les unes que les autres. Et puis ces yeux gris… ce regard envoûtant… ce sourire charmeur… En un sursaut qui la fit revenir sur terre, Bella se plaqua les mains sur le visage, dans un souffle haletant qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Pourquoi cette image lui avait traversée l'esprit ? Non, pas lui, pas Lucius Malefoy, cette fripouille qui lui gâchait tant la vie. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui pendant une nuit si tranquille. Elle refusait de penser à lui. Pas lui. « Ça t'apprendra de veiller jusqu'à ce temps de la nuit. Même Miss Teigne doit être assoupie au moment qu'il est… », pensa-t-elle dans une tentative en vain de s'expliquer ses rêveries nocturnes. Et si c'était lui la cause de son insomnie ? Et si c'était lui la raison qui rendait la lune si resplendissante à ses yeux ? « Arrête de te fourrer la tête de balivernes et ferme les yeux ! », se dit-elle à voix basse qu'elle seule pouvait entendre pour paraître plus imposante. Mais à peine avait elle fermé les paupières que l'image de son hanteur combla son imagination. « C'est pas vrai ! » Cette fois, ça n'avait rien d'un chuchotement. Les mains scotchées aux oreilles, Bella ne pu pas entendre les grognements en chœur de ses conjointes du dortoir. D'ailleurs, elle n'entendit pas grand-chose le restant de la nuit puisqu'elle avait soigneusement enfoncée sa tête sous son oreiller de plumes, espérant de toutes ses forces que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve qui n'allait pas tarder à se terminer.

-Humeur de merde !

-Originale ta nouvelle façon de dire « bonjour », Bella !

-Tu rirais moi si tu avais passé une nuit aussi traumatisante que la mienne.

-Et je ne pense pas que ça va s'améliorer. Evite de regarder derrière toi. Ta bête noire est en chemin…

Le cœur de Bella ne fit qu'un bond pour retomber sec dans sa poitrine, le tout suivi d'un vertige incontrôlable qui lui fit cligner des yeux. Pas lui encore…

La gorge étrangement sèche et nouée, elle arriva quand même à articuler un « Tu n'as pas trouvé un meilleur moment pour venir nous gâcher la journée ? » avant de s'apercevoir que la tronche qui s'était penchée sur elle n'était pas vraiment celle qu'elle imaginait…

-Euh… Bonjour Goyle, balbutia-t-elle devant une boule grasse piquée de deux boutons en guise d'yeux ahuris.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait , répondit un Goyle plus ressemblant à un affreux bébé phoque qu'à autre chose humaine.

-A part le fait que tu existes, rien de grave. Mais non ! C'était une blague , se ressaisit Bella en voyant qu'ils étaient au point d'assister à une avalanche de grognements trempés. Où est ton sosie ? Elle fut obligée d'ajouter « Je veux dire Crabbe » sous l'air interrogateur de la bêtise humaine qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Ah oui Crabbe, à l'infirmerie. Il a avalé des bombabouses. Il ne se rappelle plus comment elles sont arrivées dans ses mains…

-Peut-être que si vous vous y mettez à deux, vous y arriverez. Mais devant la tête en biais de Goyle, elle préféra renoncer.

-Narcissa, et si on changeait de place avant que ça ne devienne contagieux ?

Elle se hatèrent de quitter la sale commune en laissant derrière elles un « Quelqu'un est malade ? » qu'elles ne prirent pas la peine d'entendre.

-C'est CA que tu a appelé ma « bête noire » ?

-Je te rappelle que c'est le garçon qui t'a écrit un gribouillis qu'il a titré « Je le cri : Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » et que c'était plus qu'un titre… Et en prime, la sale commune pour podium ! Ca a fait un carton à l'école pour des semaines. Je te pari que vous êtes le couple préféré de plusieurs depuis.

-C'est bon j'ai compris merci ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler à chaque détour de couloir.

-Tu as pensé à quelqu'un d'autre quand j'ai mentionné ta bête noire ?

-Non non, personne de spéciale… Attends, j'ouvre la porte.

Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'eu le temps de le faire. Lucius Malefoy franchi la porte des cachots en renversant presque Bellatrix dans son passage. Un silence embarrassant s'installa ponctué par le regard surpris de Narcissa allant de sa sœur au prefet, avant de réaliser qu'il fallait sauver la situation avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Euh bonjour Malefoy. Au revoir Malefoy. Marmonna-t-elle, un sourire forcé aux lèvres, et, tenant fermement le bras de sa sœur, elles disparurent aussi subitement qu'elles avaient apparues.

-Tu m'expliqueras plus tard.

-T'expliquer quoi ? répondit Bellatrix avec une légère toux.

-Tu as retrouvé la voix ! C'est déjà un bon début.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive à moi ? Tu es sure de parler à la bonne personne ? Parce qu'à ta place, je me poserai la question à moi-même. Tu t'es vue ? Toute rouge et tremblante ? Et ce regard ! Ca diffère complètement de ceux auxquels Malefoy avait toujours droit. Non Bella, tu ne vas pas du tout bien ce matin.

-Toi et ton imagination… arrête de te faire des idées ! J'avais une envie folle de lui casser le nez en pensant que ça aurait pu être le mien. Tu as vu comment il a passé la porte devant mon visage ? Ce connard, il était à deux doigts de la mort. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à me quereller, je t'avais dit ce matin…

-Oui c'est ça , l'interrompit Narcissa, le regard plein de malice. Je vais prétendre que j'ai avalé tes salades. En parlant de salades, on ferait mieux de nous précipiter, on va rater le petit déjeuner.

Bellatrix n'ajouta rien de peur d'empirer son cas, et fut même ravie que le ventre de Narcissa avait pris les rênes de la discussion.


	3. Chapter 3

INFORMATION

Sortie au village Préaulard

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que la première sortie au village Préaulard aura lieu ce dimanche 11 décembre. Le départ se fera à l'entrée de la porte de la Gargouille à 10h du matin. Les intéressés sont priés de présenter leurs permissions signées au bureau du concierge ce soir, vendredi 09 décembre. Joyeux hiver.

La direction.

- « Joyeux hiver », répéta une voix familière ponctuée d'un rictus moqueur.

La tignasse brune enfoncée dans un bonnet de laine cramoisi, Bellatrix Black passerait facilement pour un garçon si son allure élancée et ses rondeurs de femelle ne s'imposaient pas si fortement. À petits pas, la serpentard dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la porte entrouverte de l'infirmerie. Monsieur Alexander fût le premier à l'ouvrir.

- Votre sœur est endormie. Elle a encore besoin de repos.

- Elle va mieux au moins ?

- Le danger est écarté. Ça aurait pu être pire. Pourtant, je lui avais demandé de m'attendre l'autre soir. Pas de pratique en solo, elle le sait bien pourtant.

- La soif Monsieur. La soif d'apprendre. Surtout quand il s'agit de Magie N…

- Moins fort, Black ! Les portraits ne sont pas sourds. Ahem… bon, elle doit s'estimer heureuse que la vraie cause de son inflammation est restée dans l'ombre… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais autant de chance à la couvrir les prochaines fois.

- J'apprécie énormément vos efforts Monsieur. On n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose sans vous. Je vous remercie au nom de ma sœur et de tous les autres.

- Je le vois comme un devoir, on n'a pas à me remercier. Je n'ai rien inventé après tout, je ne fais que transmettre… Bon, entrez voir votre sœur.

Bellatrix ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ferma la porte derrière lui laissant ses deux élèves seules. Bella s'approcha presque timidement et ne tarda pas à reconnaître le visage de Narcissa malgré sa pâleur inquiétante. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle aperçu que les deux bras de sa soeur étaient complètement enroulés dans du pansement épais.

- Malade ou pas, ça ne change rien à ta beauté décidément. Chuchota Bellatrix avec son même sourire pince-sans-rire.

- Je devrais peut-être tomber malade plus souvent pour avoir des compliments aussi gratifiants de ta part.

Les yeux toujours clos, Narcissa arborait à présent un sourire qui montrait toute sa dentition.

- Bien de bonne humeur pour une « blessée accidentelle au cours de DCFM » !

- Tu ne pourrais pas attendre que je sorte vivante de ce cocon avant de me faire la morale ?

- Ce n'est pas du jeu Cissy. Un seul faux mouvement et tu nous mets tous en danger. Tu aurais dû être plus vigilante quand même. Jamais de …

- …pratique en solo, oui, oui, je connais les règles.

- Les règles sont faites pour être suivies. Heureusement que le professeur Alexander a su modeler l'histoire. Sans lui je me demande ce qu'on serait devenus… Je viens de le croiser, il t'a rendu visite un peu plutôt.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai du m'assoupir après la visite de Malefoy.

- MALEFOY ? Lucius Malefoy ? Je veux dire, cette brute ici ? Qu'est ce qu'il est venu faire ici à cette heure du matin ?

- Hmmm… ce qu'il est venu faire ici… Quelque chose comme « me rendre visite » à ce qui m'a semblé.

- Et depuis quand vous avez commencé à vous rendre visite ? Tu l'invitera peut être un jour à croquer quelques biscuits à l'heure du thé pendant que vous y êtes !

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre ce garçon. C'est un serpentard, pur-sang, préfet en chef, raffiné, et agréable quand il le veut…

- « Raffiné et agréable »… Tu es sûre qu'on parle de la même personne ? Je me demande ce qu'il t'a dit pour qu'il te donne d'aussi fausses impressions sur lui.

- Chère petite sœur. Tu me fais rire avec ta façon acharnée de l'accuser à tout prix. Tu insistes à prouver que tu le hais alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

Dans des moments pareils, Bellatrix était prête à tout donner pour savoir comment sa sœur aînée arrivait si bien à déchiffrer ses pensées les plus cachées. Cela ne l'empêcha quand même pas de tenter le tout pour le tout…

- Je n'arrive pas à le supporter. Point barre slash tiré à la ligne !

- Tu comptes aller à Préaulard ? demanda Narcissa d'un air rêveur que Bellatrix ne pu expliquer, mais s'en balança royalement, soulagée de la dérivation soudaine du sujet.

- Ca ne me tente plus trop, maintenant que tu es au lit. Si jamais j'y vais ce sera pour quelques achats routiniers. Si tu veux, fais moi une liste et je t'apporterai ce dont tu as besoin.

- Une liste ? Si j'étais en pouvoir de manier une plume, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à faire ici.

Bellatrix n'eu pas le temps de répliquer.

- Mademoiselle Black, les visites sont terminées. Annonça madame Pomfresh en tapotant sa montre de poignet.

Déjà l'heure du déjeuner ? pensa Bella. Décidément, quelque chose lui disait que cette fin de semaine allait voler plus vite que d'habitude.


	4. Chapter 4

Le dernier flocon de neige avait disparu sur le tapis laiteux étendu à perte de vue avant que, plus haut, deux nuages grisâtres s'étaient lentement éloignés pour laisser tomber un rideau lumineux sur les vieilles parois de Poudlard.

Un rayon de soleil s'aventura timidement dans le dortoir des filles et fini par atteindre le seul signe de vie encore présent. Immobile mais battant de vie, le corps d'une jeune femme s'était abandonné sur un lit, à moitié couvert, laissant apparaître une paire de pieds rosis. La lumière du jour caressa les joues flamboyantes de l'endormie et, lui embrassant le front, la fit cligner des yeux puis ouvrir les paupières encore lourdes de paresse. Dans un ronronnement, Bellatrix Black s'étira avec l'élégance d'une féline et ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir qu'elle était seule dans le dortoir. La pensée qu'elle était peut-être la dernière réveillée dans l'école entière la fit sourire à pleines dents. Devant sa gourmandise du sommeil, les marmottes n'avaient qu'à présenter leur démission. En deux sauts, Bella se trouvait déjà devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Comme chaque matin, elle grimaça à la vue de ses cheveux hérissés et y passa la main dans une tentation vaine de leur donner une forme digne de ce nom. A bout d'espoir, elle retourna au prêt de sa valise, y dénicha sa robe, y jeta son pyjama et trébucha sur un bonnet rouge brique qu'elle ramassa pour y enfoncer sa tignasse. « Mouai… je peux vivre avec » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur son allure matinale.

Le Grand Hall était presque désert. La pensée que « Ca doit être l'heure du déjeuner » traversa l'esprit de Bella avant que « Je dois aller voir Cissy » prenne sa place. La porte était fermée cette fois. Bellatrix tourna le poignet pour réaliser qu'elle était carrément close à clef. « C'est pas vrai » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Encore cette Pomfresh qui prend l'heure du déjeuner pour une prière de messe. » A peine avait-elle tourné les talons qu'un cliquetis raisonna dans son dos. Mais à sa surprise, ou plutôt à son choc, la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement n'était pas tout à fait l'infirmière.

- Malefoy ?

- Black. Bien dormie à ce que je vois. Ta mine parle pour toi.

- Je ne suis pas venue gâcher mon humeur à te parler. Même si j'ai bien des motifs à le faire. Enfermé à clé avec ma sœur. Je te conseille de dégager si tu tiens à rester en vie.

- Encore des menaces. Toujours des menaces. Chère Bellatrix, je t'aime bien avec ton sale caractère qui te va si merveilleusement.

Rien ne sorti de la bouche de Bella cette fois. Son cerveau s'était arrêté de fonctionner une bonne seconde avant de commencer à réfléchir à une vitesse qui lui faisait mal à la tête. « De l'ironie ? Peut-être pas. Mais qu'est ce que tu penses ? T'«aimer» ? Toi ? Mais bien sûr qu'il ironise ! Il te fixe du regard. Il attend une réponse connasse. DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! ».

- Bon, je ne vais pas te faire perdre plus de temps. Je pense que tu veux voir Narcissa. Je te rassure, elle va mieux. Passe une agréable journée. Sage aussi, si possible. Termina le préfet en chef d'un air presque sérieux.

- Sage ? Je suppose que ma sœur aurait plus d'intérêts que moi à écouter tes morales. Balbutia enfin Bellatrix, soulagée que son cerveau s'était remis en marche.

- Ne t'inquiétez pas, elle a eu sa part. Narcissa est curieuse mais réfléchie. A vrai dire, je m'inquiète plus pour toi.

- J'ai laissé mon père à la maison, merci. Je laisse à ta connaissance aussi que je ne suce plus mon pouce depuis longtemps. Ton statut de préfet en chef te monte dangereusement à la tête, Malefoy. En fait, maintenant que tu nous appelles par nos prénoms, il ne reste plus grand-chose avant de passer au prochain level : se taper des parties de cartes ensemble !

- Ton bonnet est à l'envers, Bellatrix. Rétorqua Lucius de l'air le plus impassible qu'on puisse imaginer. A une prochaine occasion, plus joyeuse j'espère.

La cape voletant dans l'air, Malefoy laissa derrière lui une Bella figée qui, à peine avait-elle repris ses esprits qu'elle arracha son bonnet de sa tête et le mordit de toutes les forces que sa mâchoire lui permettait.

- Je t'écoute , Cria Bella en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie même si son intention était plus de l'arracher.

- Houla ! Tout doucement ! On voit presque de la fumée sortir de tes oreilles Belle.

- Un : Ne m'appelle pas Belle tu sais très bien que je déteste. Deux : Malefoy et toi enfermés à l'infirmerie ! Explications ?

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux la raison de ce mélodrame ! Ne t'inquiète pas soeurette. Avec mes bras momifiés je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, Fit Narcissa dans une tentation pour arracher un sourire à sa sœur, mais l'effet produit fût plutôt contraire à ses prévisions.

- J'ai l'air de rigoler ? Tu étais enfermée avec Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Non je ne sais pas et j'aimerai le savoir une fois pour toute ! Pour l'amour du ciel qu'est ce que tu as contre lui ? On dirait qu'il t'a tué ta…

- Mais tu commences à faire fonctionner tes neurones ! C'est déjà ça ! Narcissa, sa famille est l'une des rares qui tient encore à pratiquer tu-sais-quoi et ce n'est pas la peine de te rappeler le sortilège qui a tué notre mère !

- Ne me dit pas que tu penses les mots que tu viens de dire…

- Non je ne le pense pas, je le sais !

- Je trouve idiot d'accuser quelqu'un d'une chose aussi sérieuse sans preuves, sans rien… Que des mots en l'air. Je te conseillerais d'aller faire un tour pour te changer ces idées pourries, mais tu ne suis jamais les ordres alors je préfère économiser…

Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase quand la porte claqua d'un coup qui fit vibrer le verre sur sa table de chevet. Bellatrix courrait à présent dans les couloirs, la respiration haletante et la destination inconnue. Elle éclaboussa un bon nombre de sorciers qui se vidaient après déjeuner dans le Grand Hall et en fit même tomber un. Arrivée au parc, elle continua, ralentissant son rythme à force qu'elle s'approchait de la rive du lac. Epuisée, elle se jeta presque sur l'herbe et ce n'est que là qu'elle libéra ce qu'elle avait grande peine à retenir. De grosses gouttes roulaient une après l'autre dans une course folle sur ses joues en feu. Le plus insensé, c'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas la vraie raison de sa frustration, et ça la rendait encore plus folle. « Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux et personne d'autre ? Pourquoi ça doit m'arriver à moi ? Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! Ma sœur et le garçon qui fait trembler mon cœur et le reste de mon corps. Ensemble. Ils s'entendent si bien, se parlent si bien, se comprennent si bien. Et enfermés, seuls, seuls, seuls, dans un moment de pure complicité. Avec elle, il ne doit pas se moquer comme il le fait avec moi. Ca doit être des mots d'un tout autre genre. Moi, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai droit à son ironie et ses moqueries, c'est toujours mieux qu'une totale indifférence. Non Bella. Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Non ! Ce n'est pas toi qui accepterais la pitié des gens, qui se satisferais d'être dans les coulisses de leurs vies, qui se comblerais d'un mot sans valeur ou d'un regard sans intérêt. Rappelle ta dignité à l'ordre ! Tu sais ce que tu vaux et ce Malefoy n'y changera rien ! ».

Bellatrix fut debout plutôt qu'elle ne l'avait ordonné à ses pieds et se dirigea vers le lac. Sa main en contact de l'eau lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête et, remplissant le creux de ses mains fermement rassemblées, elle passa ses doigts sur sa figure aussi doucement que s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau né. Elle sentit l'eau glacée rafraîchir son visage écarlate et couler jusqu'en bas de son cou. Elle était enfin prête à franchir le seuil du château et à affronter tout ce qui pourrait lui faire face.


	5. Chapter 5

**!!! REBELLIOUSOUL RETURNS !!!**

-D'accord je n'ai pas disparu à ce point mais j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça -

Grand MERCI à Ninza Alias **Floréole** pour ses encouragements continus et ses reviews toujours au rendez-vous. Sans elle je n'aurais pas eu autant d'enthousiasme à poursuivre.

Je n'oubli pas **Fresaconneta** qui n'a pas montré de signe de vie durant ces deux chapitres, mais c'est pas grave, **Mimza**, qui a encore et toujours cet éternel problème avec Maroc Telecom (pour ne pas dire avec son propre PC !) et enfin, tout particulièrement, **Tinn Tam** une fanfictionneuse disons plus… expérimentée que moi et qui n'a pas hésité à me faire goûter de son savoir.

A vous tous –et à tous les autres (??) Merci de tout cœur, et bonne lecture !

* * *

'Cause love doesn't hurt so I know I'm not falling in love I'm just falling to pieces…

La tête enfoncée dans une écharpe de laine noire et les bras croisés à la recherche de chaleur malgré l'accoutrement qu'elle s'était infligée, Bellatrix Black observait religieusement les traces que laissaient ses pas dans cette neige épaisse de décembre. Sa voix douce n'arrivait qu'à ses propres oreilles soigneusement cachées dans un bonnet de laine noire et rouge. Elle arrêta son fredonnement un instant, à la recherche de la suite des paroles.

- I'd cheat destiny -hmmm-, Fit elle dans une tentation.

- Just to be near you, Raisonna une voix derrière elle.

Bella retourna si subitement sa tête qu'elle sentit une courbature au niveau de son cou. Faisant de son mieux pour le cacher, elle jeta un regard noir à Rodolphus Lestrange avant de reprendre son chemin le plus sinistrement possible.

- Désolé si je t'ai fait sursauter. Ajouta Lestrange, courrant à petites foulées pour la rejoindre. Mais je marchais dans les parages et je t'ai entendu une voix…

- Tu t'es trompé, ce n'était pas moi qui chantais.

- Ah bon ? J'aurais pourtant juré que…

- Bon, la situation et que je ne suis pas d'humeur à socialiser avec qui que ce soit. Alors si tu veux bien arrêter de me suivre. Merci et au revoir.

- Je comprends parfaitement. Avec ce sale temps, ce n'est pas évident d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres. Tu as vu la tempête qui s'est déchaînée la nuit dernière ? J'étais quasi sûr que la sortie serait annulée.

- La prochaine fois que je voudrai me renseigner sur la météo, je saurais à qui m'adresser. Répondu Bella avec un ton on ne peut plus désagréable.

- Toujours à ton service, chère Black. Je vais même profiter de ce moment de… complicité et d'entente pour t'inviter à la Tête du Sanglier. Ca te fera du bien de boire quelque chose, crois moi.

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche dans une tentation de riposte mais, fixant Lestrange des yeux pendant une bonne seconde, elle décida de céder. Elle venait juste de s'apercevoir combien un Lestrange-rosie-de-froid pouvait être charmeur.

Le chemin ne fut pas lent. Le pub, aussi sombre qu'une tombe, ne montrait aucune hospitalité à ses clients. Un barman se tenait aussi raide qu'une planche derrière un comptoir aussi moisi que lui-même, et il était difficile de trancher s'il était mort ou tout simplement endormi. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux jeunes gens illuminants de vie comparés à ce décor sombre. Rodolphus utilisa tout son talent de galant pour présenter la chaise à sa compagne avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Bellatrix en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Les murs étaient trop sombres pour pouvoir juger leur couleur originale. Un soupçon de lumière pâle laissait deviner l'emplacement des fenêtres. Le plafond avait complètement disparu sous des mètres de toiles d'araignées entrecroisées, lui donnant une couleur argentée qui plu particulièrement à Bella. Lestrange était déjà de retours. Le sourire aux lèvres, il présenta une bouteille à la jeune femme qui le dévorait des yeux, réalisant combien son visage paraissait angélique dans ce paysage sinistre. Elle se ressaisi à temps et interrompit ses méditations pour lancer un « merci » ferme qui déguisa si bien le tout.

- Remercie plutôt le barman, il doit avoir brûlé le reste de ses calories pour me servir. A chaque craquement de ses os, j'étais presque sûr qu'il allait se décomposer devant mes yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Bellatrix échappa un rictus avant de se plonger dans sa bouteille dont l'odeur se faisait inquiétante.

- Il y a une question qui me tracasse depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Mets toi à l'aise. Lança Bella entre deux gorgées.

- Pourquoi tu as quitté l'équipe cette année ?

- Disons que j'ai… autre chose en tête. N'essais pas d'en savoir plus, tu n'auras pas plus que du vent.

- Je suis capitaine, et je suis supposé tout connaître sur les joueurs de mon équipe.

- Super, ça ne m'inclus pas alors ! Je te signale que je suis ex-joueuse au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- L'oublier ? Tu penses que j'ai pu dormir le soir où on m'a annoncé que la meilleure attrapeuse de l'équipe avait démissionné ?

- Arrête ! Tu commences à me faire pitié. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que j'avais besoin de parties d'entraînement supplémentaires ?

- Je voulais que tu maintiennes ton haut niveau, rien de méchant.

- Oui c'est ça ! Bon, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je ne suis pas faite pour le quiditch et rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'idées.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu manques au reste des membres de l'équipe.

- HAHA ! Le comble ! Merci, je suis en train de rire de bon cœur !

- Bien quoi ? Je n'ai rien inventé.

- Quand tu dis « les membres des l'équipe » tu fais référence à Anderson à qui j'ai arraché une dent ou à Parker qui n'a pas utilisé l'œil que je lui ai gonflé pendant un mois ?

Sous ses derniers mots, Rodolphus fixa Bellatrix du regard, et, renonçant à garder son air sérieux, se laissa écrouler sur la table dans une crise de fou rire.

- Ravie de te rafraîchir la mémoire !

- C'est bon, d'accord, j'avoue. Dit il enfin après plusieurs tentations de reprendre son souffle. C'est à moi que tu as manqué.

Une bouffé de chaleur remonta tout le long du corps de Bellatrix pour se stagner enfin dans le sommet de son crâne. Elle se demandait même si de la fumée n'allait pas tarder à sortir de ses oreilles. Les yeux semblaient si différents à présent. « Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça merde ? »

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Bella ?

- Moi ? Rien… Non ! Je n'ai RIEN dit ! Et je m'appelle Black, Bellatrix pour les intimes ! Avant de terminer sa phrase, Bella était déjà sur pieds et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux sous le regard ahuri de Lestrange. Mais à peine avait elle touché la poignet que la porte s'ouvrit en plein volée, lui infligeant un coup phénoménal à la tête qui la fit dangereusement vaciller. Un support l'a recueillie de justesse, mais elle ne pu pas voir grand-chose.

- Tu es fou ? C'est quoi cette façon d'entrer aux endroits publics ? Ca ne m'étonnera pas qu'elle perde conscience maintenant.

- Et dans tes bras ! N'est-ce pas ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, Lestrange ? Bon, excuse moi, je dois t'arracher ta dulcinée.

Et sans ajouter un mot, Lucius Malefoy pris Bellatrix par le bras et la précipita vers la sortie sans un brin de délicatesse.

- Hey ! Cria un Rodolphus Lestrange alarmé. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle bouge à peine ? Elle n'ira nulle part, elle a besoin de s'asseoir.

- Garde tes conseils pour toi Lestrange. Approche et tu le regrettera, tu as ma parole !

Sans une seconde de plus, Malefoy claqua la porte du pub et emporta Bellatrix dans une course précipitée. Il ne tarda à réaliser que Rodolphus n'avait pas tord. La fille était à peine consciente et s'il ne lui avait pas pris le bras, elle se serait déjà écroulée sur la neige.

-Je suis sûr que tu m'excuseras.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il se pencha vers le corps de la jeune femme et le souleva dans ses bras. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la neige et la chaleur de son torse se multiplia au contact de la somnolente. A pas lourds mais précipités, ils avancèrent s'éloignant petit à petit du tumulte des allants et venants qui les voyaient à peine. Leur nombre se réduit à zéro et Lucius repéra un banc presque enterré sous la neige. Il y laissa tomber le corps de Bellatrix avant de s'agenouiller à ses cotés, caressant tendrement son front dont la couleur virait au violet.

- J'ai fait plus de dégâts que je ne l'avais imaginé.

- Aie ! Enlève tes sales pattes, tu me fais mal !

- Ah ! Ca fait plaisir de retrouver la bonne vieille Bellatrix.

- La dernière chose que je veux écouter c'est tes moqueries, Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que je fait ici ? Où est Lestran… Ma tête… Commença-t-elle en essayant de se mettre debout.

- Non, reste allongée s'il te plait. Tu as eu un coup sur le front pas très… gentille. C'est moi qui t'ai apportée ici. Tu as perdue conscience pendant le trajet.

- Ma tête me fait trop mal pour réfléchir. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? S'impatienta Bellatrix

- Et bien à vrai dire, tu devrais avoir toute ta tête pour que je puisse t'en parler.

- J'ai peut-être pris un coup, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis devenue attardée.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Bellatrix. Bon, il s'agit de Magie de Noire. Hier, le professeur Alexander m'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Mon père y était aussi. On en a parlé toute la nuit. C'est sérieux. Entama Malefoy.

- Parlé de quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il parait qu'un grand mage noir est en train de rechercher des adeptes.

- Et qu'est ce que ça à voir avec nous ?

- Tu ne rêves pas d'étendre tes connaissances dans le domaine de la magie noire ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi un tel pouvoir si il ne sera pas utilisé pour les forces des ténèbres ? On a l'opportunité rêvée de réaliser tout ça Bella. Est-ce que tu réalises la chance qui se présente ? A notre âge, être disciples d'un grand sorcier de la magie noire !

- Ca me parait bien lumineux, tout ça. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait réfléchir d'abord ? Tu as pensé à Dumbledor ? Poudlard n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour réaliser toutes les belles choses qui te passent par la tête. On a assez de mal avec nos petits entraînements élémentaires. Et puis comment veux tu qu'on soient dévoués à un soit disons Maître de la magie noire si on est coincés au collège toute l'année ?

- Ni moi, ni personne d'autre ne pourra répondre à tes questions. Seul le temps le fera. A présent, il est question de tenter le tout pour le tout. En ce qui me concerne, je n'hésite pas. De toute façon, c'est ma dernière année ici. J'ai besoin d'étendre mes connaissances, les développer. Et je veux que tu le fasses aussi. Tu as des talents incroyables Bellatrix, et tu ne les réalises pas toujours. Ta personnalité est le profil idéal pour une partisane de la magie noire. Crois moi, je ne veux pas que tu rates un futur prometteur. Tu dois accepter. Promets le moi !

- Je ne peux pas ! Arrête de me presser, ça ne servira à rien. Tes mots ne me montrent rien de net. J'attendrai d'en connaître plus sur ce mage. Et ce n'est que là où je donnerai ma parole.

- C'est toujours mieux qu'un « non ». Tu verras des choses surprenantes, je te le promets. Ensemble, on fera ce qui dépasse tes ambitions les plus folles.

- Tu en as parlé à Narcissa ?

- Hier, à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas pu te dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai préféré le reporter à aujourd'hui, c'est plus sûr.

- Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir informée.

- C'est un devoir, ne me remercie pas. Je propose qu'on retourne au village avant que notre absence n'attire les attentions.

- Je me demande si je peux faire deux pas après le coup et la nouvelle… Maintenant que j'y pense, comment as-tu fait pour m'emmener ici ?

- Tu veux que je te montre ? Demanda Malefoy, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'était déjà emparé de Bella qui se sentait trembler d'émotion. Sa tête tournait éperdument et elle préféra fermer les yeux sans résister, se laissant assoupir sur le torse bienveillant de son assassin la veille.


	6. Chapter 6

- HAHAHAHA!! À moi les bras, à toi la tête, on a besoin de deux ou trois autres blessés pour former une super team pour le prochain « le retour des momies » !

- J'ai l'air de trouver ça drôle ? S'indigna Bellatrix Black devant sa sœur qui se tortillait de rire sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Les bras de Narcissa étaient toujours enveloppés de pansements, et madame Pomfresh s'acharnait à maintenir la tête de Bellatrix immobile.

- Miss Black, j'aurais moins de mal à vous confectionner le bandage si vous arrêtiez de bouger.

- Votre boulot et de soigner, non vous lamenter. Aie ! Vous serrez trop ! Ajouta Bellatrix dans un sursaut qui renversa un flacon de lotion jaunâtre qui vira au violet au contact du sol.

- Dieu du ciel ! S'impatienta Madame Pomfresh. Réparo ! J'ai fini ! Voilà, vous pouvez vous en aller Miss Black.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle te chasse. Ajouta Narcissa avec malice pendant que Madame Pomfresh s'éloignait.

- Comme si j'avais la moindre envie de rester. Bon, je vais te laisser Cissy. Tu resteras encore longtemps ici ?

- Demain, jour de délivrance ! Mais mes mains seront hors service pour une autre bonne semaine. Malefoy a eu la gentillesse de se porter volontaire pour écrire les leçons en double.

- Comment j'ai pu oublier ! Cria presque Bellatrix en s'infligeant une tape sur le front. AIE ! J'aurais besoin de temps pour m'habituer à cette maudite bosse. Malefoy m'a parlé au sujet de ce…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter un mot de plus, Madame Pomfresh s'était déjà précipitée vers le cri de détresse, plus alarmée que la blessée elle-même.

- Il ne faut pas la toucher, Miss Black ! C'est une partie fragile qui ne supporte pas les contacts…

- Je me sauve ! Interrompit Bella en se levant. On en parlera plus tard Cissy.

- Mais… Essaya timidement L'infirmière d'un ton inquiet.

Avant qu'il n'y ait de « mais », Bellatrix avait déjà dévalé les escaliers et ne tarda pas à atterrir dans le Grand Hall, pour enfin débarquer dans la Grande Salle qui regorgeait d'élèves en pleine activité appétitive. La serpentard se glissa dans la table de sa maison sans se faire remarquer. Elle entama sans attendre son repas sans trop savoir ce qu'elle engouffrait entre ses dents. Son attention était plutôt attirée par un groupe de serpentards qui parlaient avec vivacité tout en maintenant leurs voix aussi basses que possible. Parmi eux, Bella ne tarda pas à reconnaître les cheveux blonds en catogans de Lucius, qui croisa aussitôt son regard. Il arbora un sourire avant de s'excuser au prêt de son groupe pour s'en détacher. Bellatrix devina sans trop réfléchir sa destination.

- Bien le bonjour. Fit il en prenant place à coté de la jeune sorcière.

- Salut. Lâcha-t-elle nonchalamment.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Malefoy en approchant un doigt discret vers le front de son interlocutrice.

- Pas touche ! Répondit Bella en s'éloignant légèrement.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas au moins. Je t'avais cherchée partout pour t'annoncer la nouvelle avant la fin de la sortie. Maintenant que j'y pense. J'espère qu'il ne serait pas indiscret si je demandais ce qu'était la cause de ta présence avec Lestrange à la Tête du Sanglier.

- En effet, c'est très indiscret. Répliqua Bellatrix après une seconde d'hésitation. Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur a décidé d'adapter la gentilesse-attitude qu'il peut se permettre de se mêler des affaires des autres.

- Sincèrement désolé. C'est vrai que c'était curieux de ma part. Mais juste un conseil. Evite de traîner avec Lestrange. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, donc il est en contact permanent avec la direction.

- Tu sais très bien que les matchs ne concernent que les directeurs des maisons. On ne risque rien avec Monsieur Alexander. En plus, Lestrange est quelqu'un d'agréable, j'ai passé un bon moment avec lui, et pour tout te dire, les entraînements qu'on partageait me manquent énormément. Répliqua Bellatrix, secrètement fière d'elle.

- Tiens tiens tiens ! Quand on parle du loup…

Plongée dans son discours fantaisiste, Bellatrix n'avait pas remarqué que Lestrange se tenait dans toute sa grandeur virile derrière elle. Elle s'enfonça la tête dans les mains et ne tarda pas à se redresser, rappelée à l'ordre par une douleur atroce. Elle se demandait bien depuis qu'elle partie Rodolphus avait débarqué. Elle préféra ne pas y penser et plongea à nouveau dans son plat oublié.

- On parlait de moi ? J'espère qu'on n'invoquait rien de mal. Ca ne t'inclus pas, Malefoy. Ajouta Lestrange sans détacher Bella du regard, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Je comprends qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer. Passe une agréable journée Bellatrix. J'espère qu'on se reverra plus tard dans la journée. S'inclina Lucius.

- Que c'est mignon ! Ironisa Lestrange en faisant la moue derrière le dos de Malefoy qui s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle. Qu'est ce qu'il a à tourner autours de toi, ce morveux ?

- Déjolée je ne chai pas de quoi tu parles. Je chuis très conchantrée chur che que je manche.

- Et le coup de la sortie ! Continua Lestrange comme si de rien n'était. Il m'a menacé le trouillard. Je suis capitaine d'équipe, il n'est pas en mon intérêt d'attirer les ennuis. Tu te sens mieux au moins ?

A peine avait-il dégagé une mèche courte qui pendait sur le front de Bellarix que celle-ci se leva sec de sa chaise.

- Mais kechke voujavez touche avec chette boche ? Bon, chi on ne peut plus mancher tranquillement! Cria-elle en enfonçant quelques bouchées précipitées de purée de pomme dans la bouche. Che m'en fais d'ichi moi !

- Hé, mais… Bella... Tenta Lestrange.

- CHE M'APPELLE PELLATRIKCH ! Cria-t-elle sans se retourner, attirant plus d'un regard vers elle.

Tout le chemin vers les cachots ne suffit pas à Bellatrix pour mâcher toute la pitance qui était arrivée à tenir dans sa bouche. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la salle commune qu'elle avait la gorge assez dégagée pour lancer le mot de passe et gagner le dortoir des filles vide à cette heure. Elle se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait son cœur battre à toute rompe. Elle tendit ses mains devant ses yeux pour s'apercevoir que ses doigts tremblaient violemment. « J'en étais sûre » Fit elle dans un soupir. Elle était épuisée et, même allongée, sa tête continuait à se lamenter. Cette fois, la douleur n'avait rien à voir avec sa bosse. Elle sentait que son cerveau s'était transformé en un liquide instable qui allait d'un côté à l'autre dans son crâne. Les pensées se noyaient dedans et elle avec. Malefoy n'avait qu'une seule obsession, la magie noire et tout ce/ceux qui pourrait être à son service. Il ne voyait en elle que son talent de sorcière, le reste l'importait si peu. Une larme chatouilla les cils de la rêveuse qui serra encore plus ses paupières pour l'empêcher de s'évader. Dans l'autre côté se trouvait un Rodolphus affectueux et attentionné. N'était-ce pas ce dont elle avait toujours besoin ? Pourquoi passait-elle son temps à le fuir alors ? Pourquoi tant de froideur ? Peut être avait-il versé une larme semblable à la sienne. Peut-être que plus d'une âme pouvaient être sauvées... « Assez rêver ! » Cria-t-elle en faisant un bon qui la projeta hors de son lit. Quelques livres éparpillés trouvèrent leur chemin vers son sac et elle quitta le dortoir en espérant y laisser ses obsessions du moment. Ce fût plutôt réussi, surtout quand elle tira l'emploi du temps, le balaya du regard et s'aperçu qu'ils avaient cours de potion commun avec les griffondors. « Halalouya ! » fut tout le commentaire qu'elle pu faire.

- Aujourd'hui, on va s'initier à une toute nouvelle potion qui vous intéressera, j'en suis sûre, autant que toutes les autres qui ont précédé. Fit Mme Agatha avec son parfait sourire habituel. Votre attention sera indispensable, vue que c'est une potion qu'on relate souvent dans les épreuves de BUSE…

Mais ce qui attirait l'attention de Bellatrix n'arrivait pas tout à fait aux espérances de Mme Agatha. « Cette saleté doit attirer les mouches » pensa-t-elle en suivant du regard l'insecte qui se virevoltait autours de sa tête.

- Et ça vous inclus Miss Black.

- Euh… Voyez Mme, j'ai pris un sale coup sur la tête…

- Vous nous en voyez tous désolés Miss Black, mais je suis sûre que ce méchant coup ne vous empêchera pas de vous rappeler de ce que je viens de dire il y a cinq minutes. Je vous écoute.

Des regards amusés se jetaient de toutes parts du côté des griffondors. Bellatrix ne tarda pas à contre-attaquer avec son regard assassin qu'elle leur réservait en exclusivité. Elle fut pourtant surprise de voir tous les yeux soudain dérivés. Elle le devint encore plus en voyant un grand parfait blond se tenir gracieusement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Désolé d'interrompre votre cours Madame, mais on m'a envoyé à la recherche d'une certaine Bellatrix Black. Le professeur Alexander, pour être précis. J'ai même un mot de sa part.

La dame s'approcha du jeune homme, pris le bout de papier et, sans en détacher les yeux, ajouta de son éternel air jovial :

- On vient vous sauver, Miss Black. Accompagnez Monsieur Malefoy et tachez de revenir le plus tôt possible.

Sachant que tous les regards étaient virés vers elle à présent, Bella évita soigneusement de regarder Lucius et lança plutôt un regard noir à Mme Agatha sans vraiment le réaliser. « Je l'ai toujours trouvée de mauvais goût, cette mégère. J'aimerai bien voir qui te sauvera quand tu tomberas sous mes mains, vieille furie… »

- Ton silence me trouble, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ?

Les deux serpentards venaient de tourner le troisième couloir et Bella était restée muette tout au long du trajet.

- Ah tiens ! On est supposés se connaître ? Pourtant tu semblais bien chercher une « certaine » Bellatrix Black si j'ai bien entendu.

- Ah ça fait plaisir ! Fit Lucius d'un air joyeux.

Bellatrix s'arrêta pour le dévisager deux secondes. Elles suffirent largement pour qu'elle s'aperçoive que la joie dans les yeux de Lucius était étrangement différente de son habituelle jubilation. C'était un bonheur… sincère.

- Et en quoi mÔsieur trouve-t-il ça drôle ? S'offusqua-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- Je ne pense pas que ma révélation te fera plaisir. A y penser, ce serait même la bêtise de ma vie.

- Et tu penses qu'après ça, je te laisserai filer sans en connaître plus ?

- Non, justement… Euh, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on tardera dans ce couloir, alors que les autres nous attendent…

- Tu n'as qu'à classer tes priorités. Tu veux qu'on y aille ? Dit-elle en faisant un pas en avant.

- Non c'est bon ! Ajouta Lucius en la tenant par le bras. Toute l'histoire et que j'ai un faible pour ta personnalité. J'étais juste ravie de revoir la flemme s'allumer dans tes yeux. Ca m'avait manqué... Voilà, on peut y aller maintenant.

- Je vois. Répondit Bella sans faire un mouvement. Ca explique pourquoi tu avais chercher à me provoquer. Voila, j'espère que ça ta amusé de voir « la flemme dans mes yeux ». Et elle repris son chemin sans attendre son compagnon, courant presque.

- Mais non, ce n'était pas mon intention. Ecoute, Bella, c'était…

- Bellatrix !

- … Bellatrix… attends, j'ai un autre aveu !

Il l'a détenait à présent par les épaules, la collant presque au mur.

- Désolé… ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard et, la relâchant, il continua. « Tu vois, ce n'est pas évident d'être à ma place. Lucius Malefoy, dernier du nom, ultime branche de l'ancien arbre des Malefoys. J'ai une image à conserver devant les autres. Je dois être ce raffiné, ce nez en l'air, ce supérieur, ce soigné... »

Il n'avait pas terminé quand une claque phénoménale vint lui faire tourner la tête. Les yeux de Bellatrix étaient méconnaissables. Ces yeux d'accoutumé puissants et déterminés étaient inondés d'une pitié triste cette fois. Lucius réalisa, mais un peu tard, qu'il avait réellement commis l'erreur de sa vie.

- Soigné, je ne pense pas que tu l'es encore ! Et ton nez en l'air, la prochaine fois qu'il passe devant moi, je le casse ! Tu n'imagines pas combien ton orgueil te défigure… Pauvre hypocrite, tu me fais pitié.

Laissant derrière elle ses mots et un Lucius figé, Bellatrix couru vers le bureau de Monsieur Alexander sans même penser à regarder derrière elle.


End file.
